1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf club accessories, and specifically to golf ball retrieval tools. More specifically it relates to a golf ball retrieval tool which doubles as a ball mark repair tool and a spacer for keeping the club grip clean and dry when the club must be laid on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Any golfer is familiar with the number of times one must bend over to retrieve a golf ball, for example, once it is holed or when it must be moved to allow other players to continue play on the green. Bending also is required to repair ball or club impact marks made to the soft surface of the putting green or divots on the fairway. Playing 18 holes of golf can result in bending for these activities in excess of sixty times. For some golfers, this represents a physical burden which might prevent them from playing. At least for such golfers, a need exists for means to reduce the number of times they must bend and stoop during a round of golf.
Putting greens and the surfaces near them often are very soft and cannot support the weight of a golf cart. In route on foot to the putting green, a golfer often brings two or more clubs if the golf ball is not yet on the putting green surface, a putter and at least one additional club. While using one of the clubs, a golfer must put the other aside, typically by simply laying it on the ground nearby. Preferably the club grip should remain clean and dry, but it is common for the area near the putting green to be wet from watering, rain or morning dew. A need exists for means for keeping the grip from contacting the ground when a club is laid on the ground.
A number of different types of golf ball retrievers are available, including some that attach to a club grip. Some include a spring device intended to grasp the golf ball, while others use a scoop to contain the ball. With most of these devices, however, it is difficult to secure the ball to start the lifting process or to release the ball once it is lifted. Very few include a ball mark repair tool or appear to be intended to help keep a club grip clean.